The Lion King 2
by coyotehale
Summary: This is exactly like the movie, well, maybe a few little edits here and there, but I just thought it would be fun to watch the movie and write it out as I watched. So you know the drill, R&R! Tell me if you want me to continue or not! Thanks, Daisy


As the sun started rising in the Pride Lands, the wind stirred. Animals looked up from where they had been grazing, sniffed the air lightly, then began walking. The herds all joined together in a long line, migrating to the same place.

The sun rose high in the sky by the time the animals arrived at Pride Rock and they all stood around the front of it in groups according to their species. Ontop of the rock ledge stood a baboon, named Rafiki. He watched the animals as they bowed.

It wasn't long before two lions joined Rafiki. The male had golden fur and a red-brown mane with matching eyes named Simba. The lioness at his side was more closer to white than gold, with saphire blue eyes named Nala. In Nala's mouth, hanging from the tuft of it's neck, was a cub. The cub looked much like simba, with golden fur, red-brown eyes and a red-brown tuft at the end of it's tail.

Rafiki turned and embraced the two lions, then Nala gently placed the cub in the baboon's careful hands. Rafiki smiled down at the newborn cub, then turned and thrust his hands up into the air, showing the infant off to all the waiting herds.

As soon as the cub was in view, then animals began cheering, jumping up and down. Zerbas, buffalo, antelope and giraffes reared. Elephant's trumpeted and stomped, sending flocks of birds flying into the air in surprise. The sun shone brightly down on Rafiki and the cub. The cub suddenly smiled and wriggled in Rafiki's grip down at the animals below it, the happiness seeming contagious upon it.

Simba looked up at the sun and smiled, then closed his eyes and felt the wind blow through his mane, feeling his father's precense, which comferted him grately. Nala looked at her mate, then closed her eyes took and tilted her head up, feeling the wind swirl around her too and she too felt the previous king's precense. The cub looked around and saw the wind with the feathers, leaves and dust floating in it, then swiped at it with it's small claws.

Rafiki finally pulled the cub back down from the air and cradled it, turning back to it's parents as he rubbed a red juice from a fruit on her temple. It was a ceremonial crowning of a prince or princess, marking them as the next heir to the thrown.

Nala walked up to Rafiki and rubbed her head affectionately against her cub's, both of them purring. Simba opened his eyes and smiled, waiting for Nala to lean back before he too nuzzled his cub.

Off to the side, a warthog and a meerkat were watching the scene, the meerkat perched on the warthog's head. The meerkat's name was Timon, the warthog's was Pumbaa and both of them were smiling.

"Ah, Pumbaa, look at the little guy," Timon sighed happily, resting his chin on his hands. "A chip off the old block. And you gotta know who's gonna raise him!"

"His parents?" Pumbaa questioned, looking up at his best friend.

"Okay, sure, get techincal," Timon sighed. "But who's gonna teach him the really important stuff? Like how to belch," He ran onto the end of Pumbaa's nose and belched. "And dig for grubs."

Timon jumped of Pumbaa's nose and landed on the ground with hardly a sound. Pumbaa leaned down closer towards Timon as he turned around.

"I'm tellin' ya, buddy, it's gonna be like old times," Timon grinned. "You, me and the little guy."

They both turned to look at Rafiki, Nala, Simba and the cub as they came over, the cub still cradled in Rafiki's arms.

Rafiki chuckled and looked down at the cub. "Kiara is a girl."

"Girl." Timon agreed with a grin, throwing his hands up in the air.

Then both Timon and Pumbaa's eyes widened. "Girl?"

The both fell onto their backs on the hard, stone ground of Pride Rock.

**Okay, I was really bored and watching Lion King 2, so I thought, why not? and btw, at the end, Rafiki say's "**_**It **_**is a girl." Instead of. "Kiara is a girl." But I thought I needed to but Kiara's name in there and calling her IT sounded a bit mean... So yeah! What do you think? Review if you want me to keep going!**

**Keep on writing,**

**Daisy**


End file.
